


Exactly What It Looks Like

by SerotoninShift



Series: The Most Exciting Thing I'd Ever Known [8]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: Texas was just trying to help, okay?





	Exactly What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what it looks like  
> It's good to know you  
> But if you're gonna hang around  
> Don't ruin everything  
> ~friendship

Texas can’t be blamed for what happened. He’s a considerate guy, all right? If he hears a crash and a lot of weird fighty noise coming from Skinny’s room, _of course_ he’s going to bust the door down to make sure the guy’s not getting killed by KaneCo ninjas, or a robot dragon that went haywire, or sneaky Terras climbing through his window. Skinny might have that cool slingshot, but it’s not like the guy can _fight._ Not like _Texas._

So he busts the door open, okay? Not like it was hard. They should all get better doors. Maybe metal doors, or doors that iris open like on Star Chasers. That would be cool. Anyway, he yells, “Hang on, Skinny, I’ll save y…” but he doesn’t finish yelling because Skinny’s not fighting ninjas, or a robot dragon, or Terras. It’s just _Mike._

 _Naked_ Mike.

That’s totally unfair. You can’t fight a guy when he’s naked, not unless you’re _also_ naked. Texas doesn’t make the rules. Chuck has his shirt off, but that doesn’t count. Also, the cuffs are definitely a disadvantage. Chuck’s got Mike on the bed with one knee on his chest and is pinning his cuffed hands over his head. Chuck stares at Texas wide-eyed and starts making indecipherable mouth noises.

Then Julie’s there, and she says, “Texas, _no!”_ and does this little scream-laugh thing that’s really cute, and Texas gets distracted for just a second, but the situation in front of him is really attention-grabbing, let’s be real.

Yeah, Texas sees what’s happening here. At first he thought Mike and Chuck were just doing naked wrestling, even though Chuck was totally doing it wrong. But look. Texas isn’t dumb. Naked-wrestling your bro is one thing. Doing it with a _boner_ is a whole _other_ thing. Mike is unsuccessfully trying to hide said boner with the sheets, but he’s having a hard time because his hands are cuffed together, even though Chuck let him up. Texas taps a finger to the side of his nose.

“Okay, this room looks clear of ninjas,” he says assuredly, because it does. “I was just checkin’ because I heard noises and junk. Carry on.”

“OUT!” Chuck shrieks. “Everyone OUT!”

Julie is still laugh-screaming and tugging on Texas’ arm, so Texas lets her pull him into the hall and slam the door behind her. It’s a little jacked up from Texas’ awesome muay thai kick, but it closes. Texas resolves to ignore any more weird fighty noises coming out of Chuck’s room from now on, in order to let them have their boner time in peace. If Chuck ever _actually_ gets attacked by KaneCo ninjas in his room he’s just going to have to fend for himself. Unless…

“They need a sign,” Texas says to Julie. “For the door. That way I know whether it’s boner time or ninja-fighting time in there.”

Julie starts laughing harder.

“I wouldn't've thought Chuck could _get_ cuffs on Tiny, the big nerd,” Texas continues thoughtfully. “He musta ambushed him. Skinny seems like the sneak-attack type.” Julie starts _wheezing_ with laughter. Texas nods to himself. Yeah, normally Mike could totally beat Chuck, but not if he got sneak-attacked and cuffed. That’s just unfair. If someone put cuffs on Texas, for example, then for sure his awesome threat-ocity would be diminished and maybe, just maybe, someone could beat him in a fight. Even in a _sexy_ fight, which he would be the _most_ awesome at. Maybe even Julie could get the drop on him. She’s pretty good at fighting, even though she’s tiny, and also a girl.

Texas thinks about that for a second.

Then he resolves never to think about that again, because _whoa,_ that is probably not something a tough manly guy like himself should be thinking about.

“Hey Alice,” he says instead, “we should go find Dutch and get some pizza. Doesn’t look like those nerds are going anywhere for awhile, and Texas is _hungry.”_

“Yeah,” Julie manages around her giggles, “let’s go do that, big guy.”

Dutch doesn’t look like he believes Texas’ dinnertime story about saving Chuck from robot dragon ninjas. But Texas doesn’t mind. _He_ knows it was totally heroic.


End file.
